SSN2: Event Mode
This is an article about a game mode from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. What is Event Mode? Event Mode is a mode in which players will take on unique challenges with set conditions and goals. Some of the events call back to storylines from Nitrome games, while others are just a big, silly hodge-podge of stuff! Events Listed below are the events; events are unlocked in sets of five and each event in a set of five must be completed to unlock the next set. Each event unlocks an unlockable taunt or skin upon completion. Skipping School- Defeat the Professor in a one stock battle. Character: Teeny Hero Built for Battle- Defeat Robot in a battle! Character: Kapowski Copycat- Defeat Green in less than two minutes! Character- Blue in Rex209 Test Takers- Defeat Green, Blue in Rex209, and Professor on their home turf. Character- any Haters Gonna Hate- Defeat Nitrome Boss. Character- Austin Carter Freeze- Use an ice crystal to stop your opponent. Character- any NES Battle- Defeat Billy, Raccoon, and Enemy 585. Character- any Paranormal Pursuit- Expel the ghosts from the house. Character- Vampire Hunter In the Mine- Survive the perils of the alien-invaded mine. Character- Hazmat Hero Job Interview- Convince Nitrome Boss you're right for the job. Character- Robot Super Treadmill- Survive the hazards of the Super Treadmill! Character- Billy Tech Support- Defeat the computer viruses. Character- any Dark Entities- Defeat the dark forms of your friends! Character- Ditto Stealth Mission- Break the targets while avoiding detection. Character- Takeshi Newcomer Battle- Defeat three of the newcomers: Enemy 585, Rockitty, and Cuboy. Character- any Veteran Fight- Defeat three fighters that have seen it all: Hazmat Hero, Hallbert, and Dirk Valentine! Character- any Battle of the Hackers- Assert your dominance as the better hacker! Character- Teenager and Oodlegobs Minefield- Defeat your opponent using the many explosive items supplied to you. Character- any Health Inspection- Defeat your opponent and prevent them from healing themselves with the healing items! Character- any Nitromian Takedown- Use Cublocks to defeat Giant Cat Angel. Character- any Boss Beatdown- Using your super attack, defeat Doctor Nastidious before he has a chance to escape! Character- Professor Nitrome Towers Invasion- Defeat the Employees that are guarding the Towers! Character- Austin Carter Mine Shaft Race- Beat the other miners to the crumbling cave's exit! Character- Miner Shadowy Revenge- Defeat the warlock who cast the curse on you...be careful, you may be a Shadow, but you're at a dangerously high amount of damage! Character- Ditto Heavyweight Skirmish- Defeat the heaviest of the heavy--Nitrome Boss, Fat Cat & Owl, and Billy! Character- any Lightweight Brawl- Defeat the lightest fighters there are--Teeny Hero, Ditto, and Mail Bird! Character- any Enzyme Extravaganza- Show Professor that you can be the dominant enzyme! Character- Orange Warlocked in Combat- The magic mirror has split you into four entities of yourself! Defeat your evil clones to reform your body! Character- Warlock Fast Fight- Defeat the fastest fighters in battle--Takeshi, Chimp, and Eskimo. Character- any Taking Stock- Throw the trouble-maker out of the stockroom--and don't let him smash all of the crates or no peanut wages! Character- Chimp The Better Henchman- Enemy 585 knows he's a better henchman then Doctor Nastidious' mercenaries. Help him prove it on the field of battle! Character- Enemy 585 Frosty Fiends- Jack Frost won't let you skate in peace--what a bully! Teach him a lesson. Character- Eskimo Wanted- You're a wanted man...er, raccoon. Fight off the bounty hunters before their backup arrives! Character- Raccoon Online Purchase- Teenager is trying to buy a new toy online, but these jerks won't leave him alone! Defend Teenager so he can finish his purchase and finish them off! Character- any Hard Hat Site- Get these rule-breaking hooligans off of the destruction site! Character- Garry Monster Slayer- Three giant monsters are invading! Slay the beasts and claim your new trophies! Character- Spacegirl Superhero Intervention- Save the maiden from the duo of dastardly villains! Character- Ultraman Rookies- Show these rookies who the true ninja master is! Character- Takeshi Dragon Hunt- A dragon warrior is stealing your mojo! Show him who's boss. Character- Hallbert Spartan Sparring Match- Spartan warriors train their whole lives to master the art of the sword--teach these fellas what a true blade wielder looks like! Character- Spartan Mercy-nary- Doctor Nastidious wants you to off this cute little pink dude...but you just can't bring yourself to do it! The doc has decided to finish the job himself--protect the little guy from harm! Character- Mercenary Reputation Repugnancy- Deface Nitrome by taking out their mascot Cuboy! Character- Austin Carter Scaling Skyscrapers- This eskimo girl thinks she can climb better than you? You were born to climb! Beat her to the top of the tower. Character- Canopy Ape Passenger Protection Program- Protect the passenger for the duration of the skywire ride from the little rascals. Character- Lockehorn Test Drive- Take your Gunbrick out for a test run and avoid all of the hazards along the way. Character- Brick Brickson Phantom Glitch- Fight the invisible glitch in order to fix your corrupted code! Character- Mega Mash Team (more events to be added later) Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2